1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for producing a prefabricated cast concrete element having a plurality of central structural elements each comprising two parallel welded wire lattice mats, straight bridging wires welded at each end to the two wire lattice mats holding the wire lattice mats at a predetermined mutual separation and an insulating member penetrated by the bridging wires arranged with its cover surfaces parallel to the wire lattice mats and at a predetermined distance from the latter and having two concrete shells which each adjoin the insulating member and completely enclose the wire lattice mats of the structural elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WO 94/28264 discloses a structural element of this generic category whose two concrete shells are sprayed in layers onto the cover surfaces of the insulating member by the wet or dry method preferably at the point of use of the prefabricated wall. In the case of very thick concrete shells pouring of the shells using site-mixed concrete is also possible. In doing this it is disadvantageous that the layered application of the concrete shell is very time-consuming and, moreover, the bonding of the individual layers is not always ensured.